


A Thousand Paper Cranes

by Revenant_Crown



Series: AkaKuroWeek2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroWeek2017, Angst, Day 4, Gen, Origami, Teikou Era, platonic akakuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: There's a legend that if you fold 1,000 paper cranes your wish will come true.Kuroko starts to fold origami cranes with no wish in mind but along the way a wish deep in his heart slowly comes true all because with a help of a special someone.Platonic AkaKuro





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've never done a platonic akakuro so here it is ~~tho reading it again it's bordering romantic if you squint really hard~~

It was just a hobby.

A thing his grandmother taught him to pass the time. A tradition and leisure immersed in his culture that Kuroko saw no harm in trying and happily learned. A fold here, a fold there, smoothing out the edges as the paper gradually took shape; be it a rose, a frog, a bunny, a flower bouquet and many others.

Or the most popular of them all: a crane.

Tetsuya’s favorite has always been the crane. There was something calming in the way he folds a square paper again and again as it slowly takes shape of that of a crane. Whenever he has a lot in his mind, he always falls back to making origami.

And that's what he was currently doing now, sitting on an abandoned staircase and folding a paper crane in his lap.

He places the third one he finished when he hears oncoming footsteps. Kuroko isn't exactly worried as his presence is easily overlooked but he can't exactly say that to his cranes. He doesn't want to leave them. After all, they are his.

Kuroko reaches out to stuff the paper cranes in his bag until he notices the familiar crimson hair and stops. Seeing as there's no way out, he waits for Akashi to notice his presence and sure enough Akashi’s gaze flits over to him.

“Good afternoon Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greets, manners hammered into him and wouldn't want to break it. “May I ask why you are here?”

“I could ask the same question Tetsuya.”

Kuroko gestures to the paper cranes on his side as an answer. Akashi stares at them but didn't probe him and only sits beside him and taking a crane to inspect it.

“I came here to think,” Akashi says, answering Kuroko’s prior question. “I thought no one comes here but I supposed I shouldn't be surprised to find Tetsuya here.”

“I thought Akashi-kun plays shogi?”

“Shogi is a good distraction.”

That doesn't really answer Kuroko’s question but he let it be and quietly hands Akashi a paper. Since he did offer, he shouldn't be surprised that Akashi accepted but it still comes as a shock when Akashi immediately starts folding the paper.

Following Akashi, Kuroko takes out his last paper and starts folding as well. They work in silence, the noise of rustling papers working as background noise.

“Is your goal to make a thousand cranes Kuroko? Do you have a wish you want to be fulfilled?” Akashi asks as he finishes with his own crane and places it besides the other cranes.

“Like in the legend?” Kuroko specifies. “No, I don't. Origami relaxes me.”

Akashi hums in acknowledgement. “I see.”

Kuroko wonders what Akashi does see but he swallows his inquiries down and finishes his own crane.

 

_5 paper cranes._

 

 

* * *

 

Back at the abandoned staircase, Kuroko immediately starts folding another paper crane. He found himself bored after he quit basketball and he already demolished the stack of novels he had. The library has an extensive selection but he finds no interest in the books there.

(Also, he knows Momoi and Kise will look for him there and so he hides.)

Going back home early isn't advisable as he's certain his family is worried enough about him after the Nationals and doesn't want to add any to their concerns so he opted to stay at school. Like Akashi said yesterday, no one wanders in this part of the school building so it puts Kuroko more at ease that he won't be disturb.

Well, that is until Akashi barged in. But Kuroko finds that he doesn't mind.

Speaking of his former captain, Kuroko wonders if Akashi will show up again or if yesterday was a fluke. He decided not to dwell on it and concentrates on his cranes.

He’s done with his third crane when Akashi finally shows himself. Like last time, Akashi settles beside him as Kuroko gives him a couple of papers and they start folding in silence.

Neither Kuroko asked why Akashi is there again nor did Akashi question the bundle of papers Kuroko brought that is enough for both of them.

They both worked with their own paper cranes and only when Akashi checked his phone did they talked. Akashi saying he had to go and Kuroko wishing him well before leaving.

Folding one last crane, Kuroko stands up to go home as well.

 

_23 paper cranes._

 

 

* * *

 

It became an unspoken agreement for Kuroko and Akashi to meet up in the abandoned staircase and fold paper cranes.

They mostly worked in quietness only broken by at first greetings slowly moving on to safe topics like lessons, homework, tests and to finally comfortably conversing about anything and everything they can think about.

(Though it was painfully obvious how they avoid talking about basketball and their team/friends.)

Kuroko never thought that he can get close to Akashi like this. He likes Akashi but he is aware of the wall and distance Akashi puts up between him and other people. So to be with him inside their bubble with his guard down feels surreal. It felt like Akashi trusts him in at least a small capacity.

And as if fate is mocking Tetsuya for thinking about it, one day Akashi unknowingly breaks the truce between them.

“Who taught you origami Tetsuya?”

“My grandmother,” Kuroko answers, blissfully unaware at that time. “What about you, Akashi-kun?”

A wistful smile shows on Akashi’s face as he answers. “It was my mother.”

Hearing that, Kuroko doesn't even notice he paused in folding the paper due to surprise. To say he's shocked is an understatement. Akashi is a very private person and keeps mum on anything about his family though he slipped up sometimes but he most especially never talks about his late mother so to hear Akashi mention her accompanied with such a soft expression it felt like Kuroko is intruding on something important.

At his silence, Akashi glances up at Kuroko. “You looked like you've seen a ghost Tetsuya,” he remarks, amusement lacing his voice.

“No… I…” Kuroko stammers.

At Akashi’s next words, any thought abandons Kuroko.

“She introduced me to basketball, too.”

Kuroko’s breath hitches in surprise. This was the first time that one of them dared to touch upon the topic they silently agreed not to breach. And for Akashi to break it, Kuroko wonders the reason why he chose to do so now.

“And you, Tetsuya,” Akashi continues, setting his own finished crane to the side to stare at Kuroko straight in the eye. “What made you start learning basketball?”

_Lie._

A part of Kuroko wants to do that. To lie to Akashi even if there is a small chance that Kuroko would get caught.

But he can't do it.

Akashi took a leap of faith when he mentioned his beloved mother. If Kuroko lied he knew there would be no turning back and it could even betray the smidge of trust he managed to gain from his elusive captain.

So Kuroko told him the truth because both of them deserved it.

“Ogiwara-kun.”

One word.

A name.

But it was like Kuroko pulled a gun shooting Akashi right through the chest at the disbelief shown in his face.

Yes, Kuroko first became interested in basketball when he saw it on TV but it was because of Ogiwara that he came to love it with their promise to each other endured Kuroko to work hard.

Until that day.

Kuroko’s fingers shake as he tries to pick up his half-finished crane but his hands refuse to move where he wants it, the silence coming from Akashi isn't helping him either.

He blinks in surprise when Akashi grasps his hands to steady him but keeps his eyes on the paper afraid to look at Akashi. Between the two of them, they managed to finish the crane. It's a little bit wobbly and awkward unlike their previous works but it's the crane both of them made together.

“Three hundred and ninety-nine,” Akashi whispers.

Kuroko exhales in relief as he repeats the number. “399.”

They will be okay.

Not right now.

But they will be.

 

 

* * *

 

Kuroko was almost afraid that Akashi left him after what happened that afternoon. It had been a week after all and not once did Akashi show up. He caught glimpses of Akashi during school hours but he was scared to approach him only to be turned away so he didn't dare to try.

He doesn't blame Akashi nor did he blame himself for trying to hurt him with the truth.

It's just… he misses him.

Loneliness isn't something Kuroko felt often despite his weak presence as most oftentimes he prefers being alone but being on his own right now with solitude and silence as his only company he feels like crying.

Akashi is his only anchor to this tumultuous storm in his life right now. And it felt like he was being abandoned again. His partner and his teammates and friends and even basketball had already left him behind. If he loses Akashi, too there will be nothing left. Only shadows slipping through the gaps on his fingers and he can't do anything to stop it.

And it _hurts_.

So much.

And he can't--

_Breathe. Breathe. In and out._

Slowly, Kuroko becomes aware how his body is curled up, the sound of blood rushing in his ears and how difficult it is to just _breathe_. His only guide is a gentle hand on his back and a warm presence close to him stating facts upon facts about his life.

Kuroko clings onto them like a lifeline repeating what he hears to his mind until his breathing evens out and his sight isn't as blurry and his body uncurls from its protective position. He watches as Akashi studies him with such intensity and doesn't move away when Akashi reaches out to wipe away the streaks of tears in Kuroko’s cheeks.

Questions tasting of ashes and sweetness sit on his tongue but he finds no will to open his mouth. He doesn't have enough strength anymore for any confrontations so he purses his lips, eyes still on Akashi. The cold and iciness that envelops around Akashi lately isn't apparent right now. In fact, there's a hint of softness and melancholy peeking out of the perfect facade Akashi puts on. They have a lot to talk about. But Kuroko isn't ready and he knows neither is Akashi.

So Kuroko opens his mouth and rasps out, “Five hundred and twenty-six.”

Akashi nods and adds, “604.”

Kuroko is confused for a second until Akashi gestures at the paper bag full of paper cranes near their feet.

And then, Kuroko laughs in relief.

 

 

* * *

 

A silent agreement settles between them.

Tetsuya doesn't ask where Akashi has been or why he came back for Kuroko. Or even the paper cranes Akashi made at the brief time they separated. Neither did Akashi ask why Tetsuya had a panic attack that time.

It feels like they're playing pretend with how obvious they are with running away from their problems. But the disastrous result of their problems bleeding through the peaceful bubble they wrapped themselves and with time ticking away in a pocketful of moments isn't worth such a risk.

They carved this serenity on their own and it will be such a waste to lose it all because of one mistake. So they left everything behind and gave each other bits of pieces of their lives that they had not and would not give away to anyone else.

Kuroko pulls secrets and fear and hopes from his chest in between folds of paper as Akashi takes it all and offers Kuroko his uncertainties and wishes and regrets with the glow from the dusk sky and silence on that abandoned staircase as their lone witness. They reveal parts of themselves that they haven't allow for anyone to see content by the fact that either of them will keep it safe.

And so their meeting on that spot to fold paper cranes became their solace.

 

_788 paper cranes._

 

 

* * *

 

But everything must come to an end.

Kuroko is vaguely aware of it.

But he has been complacent that he had forgotten to prepare himself for the inevitable.

 

_And it hurt._

 

 

* * *

 

Pink is everywhere Kuroko looks at with splashes of white and blue accenting within his sight. But amidst it all, what Kuroko wants is to simply go home.

But Akashi called. And Kuroko can't say no.

So they meet up at the courtyard and Akashi asks if he found his answer and Kuroko’s only response was to simply stop running away. Kuroko thought that was it; that after everything they've done and secrets they have told it will end in such a casual dismissal leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

Akashi turns to leave and then stops as if hesitating. He spins and hastily grabs Kuroko’s left hand, gently placing one paper crane on his palm. Unlike the usual pieces they folded before however, this one is small and black.

Kuroko stares at it for a moment before looking back at Akashi.

“One thousand,” says Akashi, answering his silent question. “This is the last one Tetsuya.”

At first, Kuroko doesn’t get it but realization slowly dawns on him. He should be happy that he got to a thousand paper cranes; grateful even that Akashi helped him achieve it and gave him the last piece to complete the goal.

But that's the thing. It wasn't his goal to reach 1,000. He wasn't wishing for anything.

He started to fold cranes to pass the time. He didn't expect that it will be the bridge for him and Akashi to get closer.

And now with Akashi giving him this thousandth crane, it felt like a goodbye.

Kuroko knows they're going to their separate ways, separate high school, separate teams and with separate goals. But this is different. Akashi is ending this chapter of their lives and Kuroko doesn't know what to feel about it.

He is sad.

But it's more than that.

He doesn't want to say goodbye.

Akashi doesn't even wait for Kuroko to react before giving him one last searching look before turning around with Kuroko watching his retreating figure in heartbreaking silence under the shower of cherry blossom trees.

 

_1,000 ~~~~paper cranes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

It was Kise’s cheery tone asking what Akashi is doing that catches Kuroko’s and everyone else’s attention.

They were taking a break from practice against their upcoming match with Jabberwock and Kuroko is sharing candies he got from his grandmother to Murasakibara and Kagami when they heard Kise. Everyone, of course, drift to Akashi’s side to see what the fuss is about and Kuroko falters in his step when he saw a familiar folded paper. No one else notices Kuroko freezing in his place or how pale his face has become.

No one except for Akashi.

Akashi is patiently answering their teammates’ inquiries but Kuroko knows his whole attention is solely focused on Kuroko.

What is he doing?

He wants to ask, to even shout at him. Akashi can't pull this stunt after he unknowingly broke his heart even if that goodbye was the best for both of them. He should be angry. It's like Akashi is bearing his—their—soul for everyone to see and Kuroko feels like he's being stripped naked.

But it's Akashi.

He’s not doing this to hurt Kuroko. Underneath the sudden betrayal and pain and anger coursing through his body, Kuroko can see for what it actually is.

Akashi is apologizing to him.

It is his way of handing the olive branch and it's up to Kuroko to accept it or not. But Kuroko is scared. Akashi hurt him before and Kuroko can't possibly give him the power to do it again.

He catches Akashi’s eyes. _Will you leave me again?_

The guilt flashing in Akashi’s eyes for a split second is enough for Kuroko to realize that Akashi may have understood more than he let on.

Akashi slightly shakes his head. _I won't. This time I'll stay._

It's a promise.

Deciding to believe in Akashi’s words, Kuroko takes a step forward and another until he’s part in the circle of his friends. Akashi hands him a square paper and it's such a nostalgic scene of when he first offers Akashi his own that a fond smile blossoms on Kuroko’s face lost in all the noises of their team challenging and goading each other to make the best paper crane.

Akashi gives them both a second chance.

And this time, they aren't alone.

 

_13 paper cranes…_

**Author's Note:**

> For questions, headcanons, want to worldbuild with me or just to talk hit me up on tumblr: [snowytruth](https://snowytruth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
